A conventional electrified projectile carries, among other things, electrodes and electrode deployment apparatus to the target to place electrodes a suitable distance from each other. At least 6 inch separation is believed to be necessary to stimulate sufficient skeletal muscle contractions to halt locomotion by the target. Conventional solutions for electrode deployment are not practical for low cost, small size, and minor blunt impact. Without the present invention, electrified projectiles will not see wide use for military, law enforcement, and personal defense purposes.